In recent years, the frequencies employed for transmitting communications signals have continually risen. When measuring such high frequencies, a new set of problems has arisen. Directly connecting a device under test to a measuring device influences the measuring results. Placing a large measuring antenna close to the device under test is also problematic.
For example, the German patent application DE 199 13 338 A1 shows a measuring circuit for detecting the power of high frequency signals.
There arises the need to provide a measuring system, which is able to measure signals of very high frequency emitted by devices under test.